


Unresolved

by NorthwesternInsanity



Category: Heart (Band), Music RPF
Genre: Angst, Band Drama, Band Hiatus, Crazy on You, D minor chord, Gen, Heart, Sibling Fallout, The Wilson Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthwesternInsanity/pseuds/NorthwesternInsanity
Summary: Nancy internally ponders the broken state of Heart following the falling out with her sister that nobody could have predicted.





	Unresolved

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a remark Nancy made during a Roadcase Royale show toward the end of her extended intro.

It just clicked that night onstage with Roadcase Royale to pause on that ending of the Crazy on You intro, on that first chord after it breaks out of the steady beat of the clipping rhythm and naturally pauses before resolving. I glanced over to Liv, knowingly, and before I knew it, I was speaking into the microphone.

"D minor..."

It rang out and echoed through the hall.

"...It's the saddest of all chords."

D minor. The chord of drama. Devastation. Depression.

With the remaining short sequence of notes, I brought through the brighter, E major chord, resolving the intro on a happier tone before bringing on the rest of the song.

I am getting happier being in this band. I love it, actually.

But there's something else inside me I'm closer to, and it's currently torn apart by that first D. Drama.

Seeing it fall apart, the thing I never thought I would see, was devastating. More than my own heart was broken by it.

And it still remains that way. Our _Heart_. Frozen, on hiatus. Echoing into a silent void from the devastating explosion of drama that shocked it into silence. Suspended in its depressing state, unresolved -with nobody coming together to resuscitate it into beating again.

But, like the song, my heart will continue to beat, and I'll continue until it ours resolves too. Hopefully, to a happy ending.


End file.
